What is this between you and I?
by Samantha Loves Demi and Horses
Summary: Sonny is the new girl on So Random. But things don't go as will as she hoped. Sonny also had a bad past with her father. Could she over come them things and shine like a star? It is Hollywood right? What all could go wrong?


"Wow! You mean you actually get to go to Hollywood and work on a show called So Random?" asked my best friend, Lucy. "Will yeah, I so can't wait to start. It is going to be amazing and magical." I tried to keep myself calm as can be. But inside I was jumping up and down screaming like a little girl.

"You promise you'll call and let me know all the details as soon as you get there, right?" Luc asked me with one brow raised.

"If I get reception there, it'll be the first thing I do," I replied with a laugh. Of course I was joking. What else would I do first besides call my best friend when I get there? And I should have reception there right? We said a tearful good bye. I was really going to miss her. I then gotten into a texi ready to go to the air port to catch my flight to Hollywood. Eeek! I'm going to be on TV! 

Before we get further in to the story, I should probably tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Allison "Sonny" Jade Monroe, but I go by my nickname Sonny. I used to hated that nickname but now I think it suits me. My mother is Connie Munroe. And my father is Patrick Lovato. He used to drink a lot and when I was little he used to come into my room late a night...and will I don't really feel like talking about it now. Not intell I am ready. I was born in West Appleton, Wisconsin. and lived there up tell now. So here I am, in a taxi heading in the direction of the air port where flying to Hollywood. This never could have happened if it hadn't been for my video I sent them auditoning for the role as the new girl to replace the old one that quit or gotten fired. I have no idea what happened but hey I don't really care. I'm getting to be on my most favorite TV show and my dreams are coming true. What could go wrong?

It seemed like forever in the taxi even through it was like only a 20 min drive. With no one to talk to except the driver, who in my opinion looked a little seedy. I popped my iPod headphones in and closed my eyes, resting my head on the seat behind me, quietly humming along to the music only I could hear. I felt the car slowing down and opened one eye to get a bearing on my surroundings. We drove up to the front of the airport. Sighing, I took out my headphones and paid the driver his fare. I walked to the trunk and pulled out my two suitcases, struggling under the weight. I then want inside and looked up the planes that where boreding. I found the one going to Hollywood. I followed the map over to where I was supposed to get a ticket for the plane taking off in a half of a hour. I paid for my ticket. I then want over to the baggage conveyor belt and put my suit cases onto it so they could be loaded up onto the plane. I then want through the airport security and then gotten onto the plane taking my seat. I pulled my phone out of my carry on which was my purse and turned it off. I then put it back into my purse and leaned back on the seat. Some lady came and sat down beside me. I say she was about 60 years old. She showed me some pictures of her grandkids that she was going to be visiting and shared some stories with me about her husband how they met, fallen in love there wedding and then having kids and rasing them and then about her grandkids. It was nice talking to her about them kind of things as the plane flew to Hollywood. But it kind of made me miss my grandmother and I hadn't even been away from home that long. I made note to myself to call my grandmother as soon as I could.

Soon the plane landed and I gotten off of it. I gotten my suit cases back and then gotten a taxi putting my suit cases into the tuck then getting in myself. I gotten a ride to the studio. I paid what I owed the dirver and gotten out. I pulled out my suit cases from the back. All of a sudden, one suitcase was pulled out of my grasp by a middle-aged half bold man with some black hair grinning at me.

"Hi, you must be Allison Monroe," The man greeted me, "I'm Marshall Pike the executive producer and the creator of So Random!" I smiled greatful he took that heavy suit case for me. "Lovely to finally meet you Mr. Pike," I greeted him holding out my one free hand to shake his hand.

"Oh please darlin', don't call me that, it makes me sound old," He laughed, "Call me Marshall," Kindness sparkled in his eyes as he grabbed both my suitcases and placed them on the ground. "Well in that case, please, call me Sonny," I replied laughing.

"So, I'm sure you're just itching to get settled in and unpack, so I'll show you the way to your dressing room, and don't worry about these, I've got them," he said as I went to pick up my bags. I smiled thanks and let him lead the way to my cute little dressing room. I'd be getting ready before shows later on. There was a aparment building just down the street. I already gotten a place there. I just had to move myself into it later. After a quick tour of the studio, he left to go see the other cast-mates to talk about the show. While I settled in and unpacked my suitcases leaving some stuff in the dressing room. Such as make up, clothes, and a few other things. Checking my phone, I realised there was a few missed texts from Lucy asking me about everything. I laughed replying back to her. I then changed into some denim shorts, a simple black v-neck tshirt and some converse sneakers. After putting my hair up into a simple ponytail, I decided it was time to go look around and maybe meet some fellow co-stars. See what we are going to do for the next show and go from there. I left the dressing room and started to walk around.

It didn't take long before I ran into a pretty blonde girl of about my age struggling to drag her bag up the stairs. I want over to her. "Do you need some help there?" I smiled at the girl. She give me a dirty look. "No I don't need help from the likes of you." She said hissing at me. I made a face. "Okay what did I ever do to you?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "We don't need a new girl. I'm the pretty one and the funny one." She said getting up the stairs and walking away. Some little girl walked up to me. "Don't worry about Twani. She is always like that." So the blonde was Twani...and she is not that nice. "Hi, I'm Zora," she said, "and you are…" I looked down at that little girl with her brown hair in pig tails. "Sonny. Hi." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Well, I'm glad that I finally gotten to meet you. Your video you posted was amazing and super funny." She admitted. "Awe thank you." I said smiling "But I'm going to continue looking around, and meet the others." I said walking away waving at her. She seemed nice and kind of weird.

I started to walk around some more looking for some Nico and Grady. I could hear two people having a heated argument in one of the dressing rooms, but I thought it was best not to be an eavesdropper, and walked towards the stage. "Why should I do this stupid stech?" I heard a boy yell loudly.

"Because, I've asked you to do it as a favour, that's not too hard is it?" I heard Pike yell back. I couldn't help but think. "Who was Pike yelling at? Who didn't want to do some stech?" My internal question was soon answered as I heard a door slam behind me and a boy quickly storm his way past me. Well, almost past me. In his haste to get away from the argument, he knocked into me and sent me to the ground.

"Ow," I muttered, holding my knee where I'm sure a nice big bruise would pop up tomorrow. "Thanks a lot buddy," I spat at him while getting up and patting the dust out of my shorts. I heard him groan and that caused me to look up at him. 'Holy crap! It's Chad Dylan Cooper,' my inner voice squealed excitedly. I was no more immune to the charm of Chad than any other girl. I tried to ignore my inner voice as I held my angry demeanour. I am not going to let him get away with that. No matter how blue his eyes are, how blonde his hair is, how amazing he looked and how kissable his lips looked. No matter how much of a amazing actor he is. Okay Sonny stop that right now. No need to lose your mind over some guy that knocked you down.

"Whatever," he replied scathingly, "Next time, just don't get in my way, got it?" I looked at him defiantly with my arms crossed across my chest. "Well maybe next time you should watch where you're going? And an apology would go down nicely right about now, too," I raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. Waiting for a apology.

"I'm sorry," he replied, although, not very convincingly. But I had a feeling this was going to be the best one I get in his current mood. I nodded curtly and decided to forgo my idea of looking around and simply head back to my dressing room. He sighed and continued walking, still somewhat angrily down the hallway. I looked over my shoulder once to get another look at him. It looked like he was angry with himself now as he seemed to be smacking himself in the forehead for some reason. I turned back and made a beeline for my dressing room.

I unlocked the door and flopped straight onto a bean bag chair. 'Why does he have to be such an ass? He's just so hot.' I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thing after the way he just treated me. I rolled over and looked at the time. It was ten to three, signalling I had ten minutes to get to the stage to meet the rest of my co-stars before they want onto the stage to do the show. I was going to start preparing to be on the show the next day. Sighing, I pushed myself up from the bean bag and trudged left the dressing room.. On my way I managed to catch up with Zora who was talking about some lower stech she was going to do. I giggled at her story and was genuinely happy for her. I just couldn't wait to start the next day. I want back stage and met Nico a pretty nice black guy. He kissed my hand sweetly which made me blush. Grady was saying something about how he always came out of Nico on the show. How Nico played the stomach and he was the burf. And now how Nico was the mother and he was the baby. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Such dorky guys. Grady then noticed me and said. "Hey your the funny girl from the internet." I nodded and said a soft. "Yeah that is me. I'm Sonny hi." I shook his hand. Then Pike walked over and said. "Show time!" I wished everybody good luck and give them all a hug. I want to Twani but she just scuffed and walked away. Zora looked at me and shrugged. They all want onto the stage to start the show. I smiled staying back stage watching them and laughing.

A/N: So Sonny is the new girl in town, she has a rocky start with both Twani and Chad. A pretty good one with Nico, Zora and Grady. So mm what will happen next? Would she become friends with them? Maybe something more? Or what? Also who should be Sonny's love interest? Should it be Chad, Grady, Nico, Twani or somebody else? Leave me ideas! Oh and what will you like to see happen next? Again leave me ideas!


End file.
